


Heaven in Your Eyes, Hell in Your Smile

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: Victuuri Week 2017 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Incubus Yuuri, M/M, Magic, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: While taking a typical walk through the woods, Victor feels an odd sensation prickling at the back of his neck. What happens next is completely unexpected.





	

The sun descended slowly past the horizon-filling the sky with reds, yellows, and oranges that extended out like swirling tendrils. Parts of the forest fell into an eerie darkness, but Victor had travelled this forest a million times in his life. He’d practically grown up in the forest, due to his village being right on the outskirts, and knew every inch of it by heart. It wasn’t uncommon for him to spend most of his day traipsing around it-not going back to the village until well after dark.

Several night-time animals were beginning to make their way out of their dens and making their presence known. Little yowls and chirping of insects and hooting. It filled Victor with a sense of familiarity, but something about the atmosphere seemed different tonight. He couldn’t place his finger on what, like something in the background shifted and he couldn’t quite identify what exactly changed.

He pulled his heavy cloak tighter around his body and stopped to survey the forest with a more critical eye. A few birds were perched close together in a tree, one lone fox was hiding behind the roots of a tree, and some bunnies were scurrying back to their holes like their tails were on fire. They acted as though they were hiding from something, but no amount of searching brought anything to Victor’s attention. Other than a slightly uneasy feeling in his gut, there was nothing out of the ordinary in the forest.

As he continued his trek back to his village, the anxiousness continued to grow and grow. Every few seconds, he glanced over his shoulder in the off chance someone was following him and got too eager. No one and nothing got caught by his constant checking, which didn’t make him feel any better about the situation. When a twig snapped under his boots, he nearly jumped out of his skin at the sharp crack that resulted from it. His heart beat wildly in his chest and he knew Yuri would have sneered a rude comment about Victor actually being human if he’d have seen it.

“Are you okay?” The sound of a man’s voice had Victor snapping his head in the direction it had come from. He wore an all-black outfit-detailed so intricately, Victor couldn’t see it all due to the distance between the, with a cape flowing around him like the water of a calm river. “Hello there? Do you need help?”

Victor opened his mouth to say something, but nothing wanted to come out at first, so he cleared his throat and tried again. “No. I’m fine. I wasn’t expecting to run into anyone else here at this time of day. Most people only travel through here during the daylight hours.”

“Is there some reason for that? I hadn’t heard of anything dangerous living in these woods.”

“There are a few wolves that come here on occasion, but it’s not normally dangerous. It’s just the dark that scares people away.”

“Good to hear. For a second, I thought I should have come more prepared or waited until the morning.”

“Where are you going?” Though the village rarely received travellers, he’d seen enough to know the man looked nothing like one. He held no luggage and his clothing looked ill-suited for walking long distances. “Maybe I can point you in the right direction.”

“Hasetsu.”

“You would need to get a boat to reach Hasetsu. Why would you go through the forest? Any boat from any of the ports could have taken you there.”

Something in the man changed-his innocent expression shifted, his stance became more threatening, and he prowled forward. “Few people know where Hasetsu is. How interesting I cross paths with one of the few who do. Quite unexpected.”

“What are you really doing?”

“Looking.”

“For?”

“If I told you, you’d run.” Between one blink and the next, the man moved to stand chest to chest with Victor and despite his shorter height, it felt like he towered over Victor. “I can’t have you running. It took such a long time to find this beautiful body. I’m not keen on having to change it so soon.”

“Change bodies?”

“You humans are so naïve. Even after all these years, you think you’re the highest beings in the universe to walk this world.”

Despite how sour his tone, Victor found himself enthralled by the man’s beautiful brown eyes and enjoying the feel of the other man’s body pressed against his. “If you’re not human, then what are you?”

“Interesting. Most question the existence of something different.”

“I’m not most people.”

“Obviously. You’re quite pretty and surprising. Maybe I’ll keep you. Take you with me. Would you like that?” As if in a trance, Victor found himself nodding in agreement before he even knew it was happening. “So willing. I didn’t even have to kiss you.”

“Why would you need to kiss me?”

“I’m an incubus. We have all kinds of ways to tempt you humans, but it normally takes a bit more than this. Looking and hardly touching. Most of the time we have to exchange fluids through kissing and other… more thrilling activities.”

“That’s incredible.”

“Many would disagree with you. Perhaps, I really will take you with me. It’s been a long time since I’ve had a companion, especially one as gorgeous as you. It’s tempting.”

“I’d follow.”

Whatever the incubus had been doing instantly stopped. His face became more innocent again and while Victor didn’t feel the same intense pull to him, he felt a deep-seated desire to get to know him better. “Would you still? Without my Temptation, would you still follow?”

“Yes.”

“There’s a hot spring in Hasetsu. It’s the only one left. Go there and I’ll take you with me to wherever I go next.”

“Why can’t I go with you?”

“I can’t know if you’re going because you want to or because you’re still under my Temptation. It’s better this way. You might feel different in the morning and I wouldn’t want to make you miserable.”

“You could force me if you wanted to, so why don’t you?”

“I may be a demon, but that doesn’t mean I’m evil.” The man stood on the tips of his toes to press a soft kiss to Victor’s forehead. “If you go to the hot springs, ask for Yuuri. I’ll come.”

“When.”

“You can’t know that. Remember: Hasetsu, hot springs, Yuuri.”

“Hasetsu, hot springs, Yuuri.”

“Yes, I should go now. I’ll miss my boat.”

“Wait, you still don’t know my name.”

“And what would that be?”

“Victor.”

“Well, Victor, it was a pleasure to meet you. I can’t imagine I’ll ever forget it.”

“Good.”

Suddenly, Victor’s eyes felt so heavy, he could no longer keep them open and his head tipped forward onto his chest. Even though his body began to fall, he couldn’t move his arms to keep himself from hitting the ground. Something warm wrapped around him before he could and slowly lowered him the rest of the way down. A feather brushed away the hair covering his forehead, then pressed against it for a few seconds. Sleep surrounded him swiftly, pulling him under without any chance of him avoiding it.

“Hopefully, we’ll meet again. Stay well, Victor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Tomorrow's fic should be up around the same time.


End file.
